1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage or other containers. In particular, the present invention relates to an individually detachable drink pack that has a plurality of continuously attached beverage containers that may be detached one at a time by removing a connecting tab.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage containers are well known to be available in a variety of shapes and sizes, as well as containing several ingredients. For example, it is common to purchase a twelve-ounce aluminum can of soda from a vending machine or a five-ounce plastic bottle of alcohol from a flight attendant. Beverage containers are typically sold individually or packaged in bulk, like a six-pack with plastic ring attachments or a case with twenty-four containers in a box, for example.
Although it is convenient to purchase and carry one beverage container, it is often more cost effective to purchase in bulk. When buying in bulk however, a consumer is left with packaging to dispose of, which generally creates more waste, some of which has been known to cause harm to wildlife. Furthermore, many bulk-packaging articles are less attractive than the designer-type individual containers the packaging houses. Thus, an individually detachable container pack solving the aforementioned problem is desired.